The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for some time. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. U.K. No. 1,081,304 produced similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium as a catalyst. Nozaki extended the reaction to produce linear alternating polymers in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon, often referred to as polyketones or polyketone polymers, has become of greater interest in part because of the greater availability of the polymers. The more recent processes for the production of the polyketone polymers generally involve the use of a catalyst composition formed from a compound of a Group VIII metal selected from palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa below about 6, preferably below 2, and a bidentate ligand containing at least one atom of phosphorus, arsenic, antimony or nitrogen. These processes are illustrated by a number of Published European Patent Applications including Nos. 121,965, 181,014, 213,671 and 259,914.
The resulting polyketone polymers are relatively high molecular weight materials having utility a premium thermoplastics in the production of shaped articles such as containers for food and drink and parts and housings for the automotive industry which are produced by methods conventionally employed for thermoplastics, e.g., extrusion, injection molding or thermoforming.
Although for most purposes the use of a catalyst composition as described above results in the efficient production of polyketones, it would be of advantage to provide additional catalyst compositions useful in the production of the polyketone polymers.